Fall of a Jedi
by bradwart
Summary: Episode Four of my TotOR series. A Jedi falls, and Revan goes to stop him. I really can't say much more without spoiling the story. I don't use the 'Tragedy' label lightly. Be warned. Read and review, please.


**A/N: Here it is, the fourth episode of the Tales of the Old Republic project. This episode WILL be violent and traumatic, so if you're sensitive, I'd advise not reading it. Seriously. **

**If you are going to read it, make sure you've read at least the third episode, **_**Diplomacy of a Jedi**_**, so you have an idea of how the story reached this point.**

**Star Wars: Tales of the Old Republic IV: Fall of a Jedi**

Six Months After the Onderon Conference

Cade Richards took his seat in the Council chamber.

The Grand Master activated the holoprojector, bringing the presences of Master Li and Master Hall from Dantooine to join them. "Now that we're all here, let's begin immediately. We've received a request from Telos IV for a small team of negotiators. It seems as though the Telosian Guard has placed half the planet under quarantine until their demands from the central government are met. We hope we can solve the issue without bloodshed. Now, we need to decide who will go on this mission. Does anyone have any pro--"

"I have a proposal. Send me. I'll have that planet cleared in a day." Cade said, crossing his arms.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Revan asked, frowning. He had an idea of where this was going.

"Simple. I'll land in their base, then remove the problem. They're only traitors, after all. Why waste time negotiating with them? It's easier to kill them, so it doesn't happen again." Cade said, smirking.

No one in the chamber spoke.

"Perhaps you misunderstand the purpose of our Order." Master Teng suggested gently.

"No, I understand it fine. Well enough to see how wrong it is. You Jedi never learn, do you? Diplomacy has never worked. The Mandalorian Wars, Exar Kun, the Jedi Civil War, none of them were solved by your vaunted diplomatic skills, they were won by battle." Cade replied.

"Cade, you should know better. Look at the galaxy around us. Look at the Republic. Did the wars solve its problems?" Revan demanded.

"Coming from you, I find that odd. You're the one who betrayed the Republic and tried to destroy it. Where was your diplomacy then?" Cade replied.

Revan's face darkened. "Since you claim to know so much about me and my decisions, I see no point in telling you what you so obviously know." he spat, his eyes flaming.

Grand Master James stood. "This has gone far enough. Cade, you are wrong. We will not send you on this mission, or any mission for that matter, until you reconsider your point of view."

Now Cade grinned. "How typical of a Jedi. Always afraid to face that which is more powerful. I have no intention of staying here any longer. I do not need the Jedi, they need me. I no longer see fit to serve them."

"You will remain in the Temple until the Council rules on what to do about your actions today. This, Cade, is not negotiable." James said, motioning for Revan to cool it.

"You _fool_. There is no one who can stop me. I do as I please." Cade started to turn away, walking to the door.

Jolee grabbed his arm. "Don't do this, kid." he said, pleading.

Cade slammed his fist into Jolee's chest. The sound of ribs breaking could be heard clearly as Jolee went flying across the chamber, slamming into the window. "Don't ever tell me what to do, old man." He stormed out.

Revan rushed over to help his old friend. "Jolee? Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

Jolee coughed, trying to speak. "I'll be fine. You have to stop him. Go!" he said.

Revan nodded, running out of the chamber after Cade. He saw several people stunned, laying against the walls. Turning the corner, he saw Cade being confronted by Arianna.

"Don't do this, Cade. I know you don't mean it!" she shouted.

"But I do mean it. I suppose I have you to thank, really. You made me realize the truth about the Jedi when you reported me to the Council." Cade said.

"But I didn't! They already knew, I swear! I--" She was cut off by Cade using the Force to choke her.

Revan leapt forward, slamming his boot into Cade's back. It knocked the wind out of him and caused him to drop Arianna, who staggered away, gasping for breath.

"You again? Why won't you give it a rest and let me go? You've always hated me!" Cade yelled.

"Hated you? Cade, I respected you for what you could do! I trusted you!" he shouted back.

"You were always jealous of my power. You were the most powerful Jedi until I came along, so I guess it's only natural you don't like me for taking your position." Cade said, igniting his lightsaber.

Revan pulled his own saber. "You have been blinded by your power and your hatred, Cade."

Cade charged Revan, slashing at his ribs. Revan jumped back, deflecting the strike and returning the blow. He tried to push Cade back, in an attempt to disarm him. Cade sensed this and ducked, causing Revan to miss and lose his footing. Cade took the opportunity to use the Force to throw Revan into the fountain, which shattered from the impact, sending dust and debris everywhere.

As Revan sputtered, trying to find his saber in the water, Cade heard a lightsaber activate behind him. He turned and saw Jolee standing there.

"I can't let you do this, Cade." Jolee said, clutching his ribs but looking defiant

Cade was a blur as he dashed forward, shoving his blade into Jolee's stomach. "How about now?" Cade asked, grinning.

Revan saw Jolee drop to his knees. "NO!" he shouted, starting to run over to help. Cade pulled his saber out, stepped back, and with a single strike sliced Jolee's head off.

Revan swung his blade directly at Cade's head. Cade merely flicked his wrist, sending Revan flying again.

"You just don't get it, do you? You can never hope to defeat me. If I was powerful before, it is nothing compared to what I am becoming. I embrace the dark side fully! You were a coward, and refused to accept your own potential. You were _afraid_, Revan. And now you're just a broken down man, a shell of what you once were. _I _will do better." He turned and ran out onto the landing pad. Revan tried to follow, but Cade used the Force to make the glass and windows explode, showering Revan with fragments and making him stop. He heard the sound of repulsorlifts screaming as a speeder took off. Glancing up, he saw Cade headed for the docks.

Revan ran back inside, colliding with James. "Revan...what happened?" he asked, gesturing to the ruined fountain and Jolee's body.

"No time for that! We have to contact the docks and prevent him from taking a ship out of here!" Revan said, trying to push by him.

"We'll take care of that, but you're in no condition to go anywhere! Sit down for a minute!" James said, pushing Revan into a chair.

A few minutes later, Bastila came running down the hallway, avoiding the bodies and debris. "Revan? What happened?" she asked, seeing the blood running down his face.

"Cut from the glass. He'll be fine." James said, using the Force to heal the cut.

"Is that...oh, no. Who killed Jolee?" she asked, her face falling.

"It was Cade. He's fallen to the dark side, Bastila." Revan answered, standing.

A Knight came running up. "I contacted the dockmaster, but he said that Master Cade had already left with a ship."

Revan slammed his fist into the wall, cracking the marble. "James, I need authorization to take a strike team after him." he said, spinning around.

"You have it. Bastila, I recommend you contact Admiral Onasi to see if the Republic can offer any assistance. I'll make sure the _Hawk_ is loaded for you within the hour."

Revan strode away, with Bastila following up the rear.

_________

"Revan?" Bastila called, jogging up the loading ramp.

"Med bay." he yelled back.

She walked in to see him checking the medical locker.

He turned. "It won't be easy to stop him. We need help."

"Carth said the Republic couldn't spare any operatives, but that there would be someone waiting for us on Citadel Station." Bastila replied.

They heard footsteps clanking up the ramp. The two of them turned to see Rachel and Arianna walking together.

"We're coming too." Rachel said.

Revan hesitated. "Arianna, it might not be the best thing for you to go."

"Master Revan, I have to do this. I _have_ to." she said, determination in her eyes.

"Very well. I hope you know what you're doing." he said. "Anyone else? Or can we leave for Telos now?"

"I think that's all. But where are we going to look for Cade?" Rachel asked.

"I have an idea..." Revan muttered, walking to the cockpit. He took the chair, programming Telos into the navicomputer. Bastila took her familiar seat in the co-pilots chair.

In the back, Arianna took a seat, looking around.

"You okay?" Rachel asked. "This can't be easy on you, to have your Master fall to the dark side."

"It's not. I didn't agree with him on a lot of things, but he was still my Master. I feel like it's my fault. If I hadn't agreed to be made a Knight, none of this would have happened."

"Don't think that. Ever. What happened to Cade was his own fault. No one made him fall." She took a breath. "It wasn't unexpected. Too often Warmasters fell to the dark side out of arrogance, and Cade is no different."

"Then why did the Council make him a Master?" Arianna asked.

"I think they thought it might make a difference and sate his ego." _And they were wrong, as usual._ she thought.

Arianna stood. "I need to meditate. Excuse me."

Rachel nodded, watching her leave. She stood and walked to the cockpit.

"What's up?" Revan asked.

"How long to Telos?"

"We should be at Citadel Station in two days. Might as well get comfortable." Bastila replied.

"You said you had an idea where Cade was headed?" she asked.

"I would normally say Korriban. That's where we'll look first. If not...well, let us hope that he is." Revan replied.

____________

The _Ebon Hawk_ slid into the hangar bay on Citadel Station. Bastila and Revan were the first ones down the ramp.

"Carth? Revan asked, walking forward.

Carth smiled, though it was faint. "I said there would be someone waiting, didn't I?"

Revan sensed something was wrong. "What has happened, Carth?"

Carth exhaled, running a hand across his face. "It was just broadcast on the HoloNet an hour ago. It seems as though an 'unnamed assassin', wielding a silver double-bladed lightsaber, murdered Mandalore on Onderon."

The blood drained from Revan's face, leaving him pale and gray. "It was Cade, wasn't it?" he asked, his voice a whisper.

"We've tried to keep it quiet, but yes. It was Cade." Carth replied.

"Let's get going. We need to reach Korriban before he does, so we can set up a trap." he said, turning back to the ship.

Carth looked to Bastila. "He's going to kill Cade, isn't he?"

She shook her head. "I honestly don't know what Revan is going to do. I don't think anyone does."

They walked into the _Hawk_.

______________

Revan landed the ship directly in the Valley of the Dark Lords. The four Jedi and Carth all stood outside the ship.

"He's here." Revan said, beginning to walk off toward the Academy.

The others followed.

As Arianna walked, she felt the Force echoes of the Sith that had been here through the ages. The sheer amount of dark side energy was overwhelming. It was real, and it was calling to her.

"Tempting, isn't it?" Revan asked, breaking her thoughts.

"What? No!" He raised his eyebrows at her. "Well, yes, it is."

"It's understandable. Many Jedi were corrupted by the dark-side energies of this place. Just focus on the mission, and you'll be fine."

"Yes, Master." she replied, trying to ignore the echoes.

As the massive door ground open, Revan could sense immediately that something was wrong. Trying to ignore the feeling, he stepped inside. The hiss of gas releasing greeted the group, and a green fog rose around them.

The last thing Revan remembered was the sound of the door grinding shut.

________________

Arianna cracked open her eyes. Seeing nothing, she opened them fully. She was in a force cage. Pushing herself to a sitting position, she looked around. Cade was not in sight, but everyone else was in a cage as well.

"Nrrrg. What was that?" Carth muttered, moving around.

"Gas. Looks like we're in for it." Bastila replied, groaning as she sat up.

Revan tugged at the Force collar around his neck. "Anyone else have one of these?" he asked.

"I do." Arianna called back.

"And me." Bastila replied.

"Rachel?"

"What do you think?" she replied hotly.

He ignored the rebuke. "Anyone see anything that could get us out of this mess?"

No one answered.

"Oh, I hope you aren't planning on leaving. Alive, that is." a voice from the shadows said.

"Come out and face me, Sith." Rachel spat.

Cade stepped out of the darkness. "Such anger. I see the Jedi are as hypocritical as ever."

"Why did you capture us, Cade?" Revan demanded.

"Well, you were coming to redeem me. I took action, something the Jedi are unfamiliar with. Now, I'm going to have to punish you somehow." Cade said, tapping his foot. "Ah! I have it. You will be tried for 'Crimes against the Republic'! Let no one say I am unfair!"

Carth snorted. "Crimes against the Republic? The only one guilty of that is you, traitor."

Cade grinned. "That may be. But" his hand formed a fist, and Carth began to choke "the defendants will be silent unless spoken to. Understand?"

He opened the hand.

"I, the honorable judge Darth Dominus, declare you all to be defendants. How do you plead?" he sneered.

Revan stood. "Not guilty."

"So be it. Now, I will hear testimony from the defendant 'Arianna'. Stand!" Cade yelled.

She did so, though the disdain was evident from her posture.

"Now, defendant, is it true that six months ago you contacted the Jedi Council to inform them you were unhappy with my training program?"

"No. It is not true. I never said anything to the effect that I was unhappy with your abilities as a Master." she replied.

"Did you at any time complain of my performance?"

"No, I did not."

He grinned. "Then how do you explain Jolee telling me I needed to improve my program, because you had complained to them?"

"As I stated, I never complained." she replied.

"Are you calling me a liar?" he asked, grinning.

"If you want to label it as such, then yes. You are a liar."

"Such courage, to speak so disrespectfully to a Sith Lord. Let us continue. Bastila Shan, stand."

Bastila did so, her face serene. "Yes?" she asked.

"Bastila, is is true that you were the apprentice of Darth Malak during the Jedi Civil War?"

"Yes, it is true. I was Malak's apprentice."

"So, you just decided to betray the Republic? And you have the gall to stand before me and say you are not a traitor?" he said, goading her.

"I came to terms with that a long time ago, Sith. Only one person besides me knows the true story, and that will not change." She sat down, looking to Revan. He gave her a small smile.

"Your attitude is not helping your case. I think we can disregard the testimony of the soldier, as well that of the Exile. Now, for the architect of the treasonous offenses! Revan, stand."

Revan made no move.

"Revan, you are ordered to stand! I demand it!" Cade yelled.

Revan calmly looked at him. "I do not recognize the authority of this court, or its show trial."

Cade began to pace, fuming. "No one cares what you think, old man! I have the power to kill all of you. You should bow before me and beg for mercy!"

"We do not see the need for that. In fact, the Jedi hardly consider you a threat. How weak and insignificant you've become."

"ENOUGH!" Cade thundered, using the Force to slam Revan into the back of the cage.

Revan shook his head to clear it. He felt the collar slip off, and his connection to the Force start to return.

"I declare you all guilty. You shall be put to death, by torture and then execution." He strode forward. "To drive the point home, I'm going to start with your precious Bastila, Revan!"

Cade dropped the shield from Bastila's cage. He placed a motion-inhibiting bracelet on her wrist and dragged her out by her hair. Revan clenched his fists. His connection to the Force wasn't completely restored yet.

Cade pulled out a small dagger. "This is going to hurt." He took her hand, placing it on the stone floor.

"Cade! It doesn't have to be this way!" Carth yelled out. Cade swung the knife down, slicing off Bastila's thumb.

Bastila shuddered, refusing to scream.

Revan pounded his hands against the shield, ignoring the shocks. "Leave her out of this, Cade! I'm the one you hate!"

Cade looked up. "Exactly. And this is the best way to get to you. She was always your weakness, Revan." He slammed the knife down again, removing her index finger.

Revan pushed with his mind..._got it!_ he thought. The shield dropped. He stuck his hand out, bringing his saber to him.

Cade jumped back, but not before stabbing Bastila in the leg. He barely had time to ignite his saber before Revan was upon him. He found himself on the defensive, something he had never experienced before.

Revan had always had a secret in his fighting. When the time had called for it, he used his fury as a weapon. The Council would have frowned upon it, but it was how he had defeated superior swordsmen before. And Revan had never been more furious than now. The whole of the Mandalorian Wars, Malak's betrayal, it all paled before his anger at Cade.

Block after block, parry after parry, Revan continued to drive Cade back across the hall. "You can't beat me!" Cade yelled, but the fear was evident on his face.

The battle was short. Revan sliced through Cade's lightsaber, shorting it out. Cade fell down on his knees.

"How? A Sith Lord is always more powerful!" Cade asked, pounding against the ground.

Revan didn't hesitate. He stabbed Cade through the heart with his saber. Cade collapsed backward.

He dropped his saber, running to Bastila's side and using the Force to open the other cages.

"Bastila!" Revan exclaimed, seeing the pool of blood under her. The knife had punctured an artery, and she was bleeding out.

"Revan, I don't feel well." she said tiredly.

"You'll be fine, Bastila. Really. We just need to get you to the _Hawk_." he said, pulling her into his arms.

"No, not this time, Revan. I love you. You know that, right?" she asked.

"Of course I do, Bastila. I'll get you to the ship. You will make it."

"No, don't leave me. I...I want to be here with you." Bastila murmured.

He looked at Arianna. "Go back to the ship and get me a medkit. Quickly!"

She nodded, running off.

Bastila's eyes closed. "I'm so tired, Revan. I want to go to sleep now."

Revan shut his eyes to stem the tears. "Okay, my love. You sleep. I'll be watching over you."

She smiled weakly. "I know. I love you, Revan."

He squeezed her hand. "And I love you."

She sighed. Revan felt her hand go lax in his. He clutched her body to his chest, his tears dropping into her hair.

No one moved for several minutes. They all stood, stunned. Finally, Revan stood, lifting Bastila into his arms. "I'm sorry." he whispered to her as he carried her body back to the ship.

As he walked, a final, cruel memory came to him, from his duel with Malak. "Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things, Revan...and yet you are nothing. In the end you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand _alone_."

Though they were merely words, their truth was enough to break him far more effectively than any weapon could ever have done.

**End of Episode Four**

**A/N: Well, here it is. I tried to write a 'darker' story and this is what I came up with. The main reason it took so long was an internal debate on Bastila's fate. Hope you like it, but regardless of what you thought, please review it! Thanks. As usual, I don't own Star Wars. I think I own Cade and Arianna. **

**Still set for one more episode. **


End file.
